disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hopper
Hopper is the main antagonist of Disney's and Pixar's "A Bug's Life", Hopper is the leader of a brutal gang of Grasshoppers and he holds a mafia-like control over the Ants. Hopper is similar in some aspects with a Mob Boss (because he is feared, respected and acts like one), despite being more Pixar than Disney, he is an offcial Disney Villain and is remembered as one great disney villains (he is less popular that Scar or Jafar, but he is more popular that Governor Ratcliffe or Sa'luk), Hopper is a very greedy grasshopper (which is more greedy than Chick Hicks from Cars), he was voiced by Kevin Spacey. He recieved spot #19 in UltimateDisney.com's countdown for Top 30 Disney Villains (one better than Prince John, but one under than Shan Yu). In the film Hopper is first seen on the Ant Island bullying the Ants for food and making a Speech about how cruel the world is while that, after threats Dot, Hopper has a short discussion with Flik, and fly away with his gang. Some time after we see Hopper again at the Mexican Hat (His lair), where his brother Molt (who was being manipulated by three Grasshoppers) try to persuade Hopper to stay on the Mexican Hat, Hopper first seems to reject the idea, but shortly after he shows apparently interest on the idea telling everybody to "Order another round, because we STAYIN' HERE!", however brutally buries the three Grasshoppers that gave the idea to Molt and explain to all his terrified gang "How these ants are KEEP IN LINE!", after that he and his gang fly away. Some time after, Hopper and his gang appears again on the Ant Island, checking the food, but when Hopper realizes that there is no food he went bersek: he kidnaped the Queen and sent both Ants and Grasshoppers after "every scrap of food on THIS ISLAND!", shortly after his plan is revealed to the viweres (kill the queen, get the food and get out). Hopper makes his final apparition at the buffet, where he watches a show of the circus gang before Flik releases his giant fake bird, creating a REALLY big mess. However, the fake bird is destroyed after some time, and Hopper get really angry realizing that was a fake bird, he even sents his his demented pet grasshopper Thumper hit Flik almost to death, but Flik shows to everybody the truth: The Ants are far superior to the Grasshoppers, and this triggers a battle between Hopper's Gang and the Ants. While the fight goes on, Hopper begins a fierce battle with Flik and the Circus Gang (so fierce that Hopper even lost one of his aerials to Tuck and Roll), Hopper meets his demise when Flik fools him making he think that a real bird was a fake one, and to Hopper's disgrace, Flik was right, Hopper was eaten by a bird(something foreshadowed by one of the colony workers, "I hope a bird eats him"). Physical Appearance Hopper menacing villain, and has a physicaly powerful appearance, he is a tall Grashopper (the biggest of the gang), so tall that he is almost four times bigger than Flik (or nay other Ant), Hopper is blind of one eye (because of a bad meeting with a Bird) and has a yellow skin (stangely, only he and his brother have yellow skins, the others are have a green skins). Personality Hopper is (again) like a Mob Boss: Ruthless, Cruel, Menacing and tyrannical, he shows every time he appears on screen how brutal he is (like when he buried three grasshoppers alive only to show his point), he also is very smart knowing that the ants are indeed the strongest (and that´s why he is so rough with them, because if he don´t, the Ants will realize that), like the most part of the disney villains he is sarcastic and ironic in various of his afirmations, Hopper is feared by all of the characters in the movie (except for the bird, who is feared by all insects, inclduing Hopper and the other grasshoppers). He is also the most "mob-boss like" Disney villain (other than Sykes, of course). . That was the ant colony's idea to make ants proud!! YAY!]] Trivia - Hopper's voice belongs to the veteran actor Kevin Spacey (from Se7en). - His demise is similar to the Scar's Demise. - Hopper makes a reference to the Lion King in one of his speechs: "one of those Circle of Life sort of thing." (reference that is more visible other translatings, like brazilian portuguese: "Não há Hakuna Matata que resolva", "There is no Hakuna Matata that solves"). - Hopper's face is similar to Texas pete's face from Superted and Razoul's face from Aladdin. category:monarchs Category:Pixar Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil geniuses Category:Deceased villains Category:Animals Category:Stubs Category:Tyrants Category:Males Category:Men Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:Siblings Category:Most Evil Category:True Villains Category:Deaths Category:Completely mad Category:Traitors Category:Eaten Alive Villains Category:Delicious Villains Category:Eaten Alive Animals Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Killers Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains